


Twist of Fate

by Hawkflight



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it ever takes is a wish. Sometimes several to change the flow of destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with Buffy and Angel (the series). A sort of 'what if' scenario.

The glass clinked against the table when she set it down. There was various carvings in the surface; call me, Mitch was here, pool on cue, drink me up. All came from drunkenness, more from bottled sexual tension. Cordelia Chase had been seeing the same messages for an hour now, watching as the bartender filled her glass again, the liquid sloshing as he poured.

The moment it was full she grabbed for it again, taking sips and spinning it in her hand, seeing the alcohol swirl within as her voice continued speaking, "It's just not fair. His life, gone-" She snapped her fingers, hand raising so she could rest her pounding head on the curled fingers. "Just like that. Not that you would understand," she said with a sigh while gazing at the woman next to her. The one person that was still sitting near her when she got enough liquid courage in her to damn the forces of the Good Fight. Cordelia frowned, the ache in her chest even larger now. "He was so nice, he... he saved so many lives, including mine and it's like he's punished. Like we both are for doing what we could. I can't believe he's gone. I mean there's not even a body, nothing to show he was here. Just poof!" She drained the rest of her glass, setting it down. Back to staring at the table. "Before he died he kissed me. Minutes ago he was going to ask me out. A perfectly nice guy. Semi-guy, partially anyway. Not that it matters. It never did and I don't think I was even able to tell him how much it didn't matter. It's the only secret he kept from me. The only secret standing between us. Perfection. I just wish..."

The woman on her left shifted, looking at her with a sort of intensity as Cordelia tried to find the right words. "I wish he hadn't died." With that out she continued much more quickly, "We only knew each other for a few months. Months! I wish we had more time to get to know each other. That it wasn't months. More like years. We could have... he could have been my... You know?"

"I know." The woman replied, and Cordelia's vision went white.

**/ / /**

He walked across the room stopping just by the dresser to pull his phone off the receiver before moving to the couch, slumping on the furniture. The room was dark as he stared at the spot where a television would have been. He didn't want any calls tonight. Not from work, not from-

A splitting pain struck his skull and he gasped, falling on his side, thankful there was a cushion as he gasped out loud, his mind emptying in a second to be filled with demons a second later.

_Screams. Lots of them all at once, filling his head._

_A tentacle, a part of a demon, like a worm wrapping around a young girl's ankle and pulling her toward the mouth of the creature. Cries filled his head, "Giles! Giles!" As it tore up through the carpet. The demon screaming for food, for it's hunger to be_ _quelled._

_Another girl near a swinging door with all sorts of objects pushed up against it. A hand through a window, gripping her wrist as she slapped at it continuously just before pulling it toward her and sinking her teeth in. "See how you like it."_

_"The hellmouth," it was whispered just before-_

His head stopped hurting, his mind was empty again. It was his own again.


End file.
